


Flames Still Burn

by AzuralikesCoffee



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuralikesCoffee/pseuds/AzuralikesCoffee
Summary: This short is based in the DC verse at about the time that Dick has just moved to Bludhaven and Wally just joined the League. Not to give away the end, but for context, the two meet for breakfast and casual flirting ensues.Like my previous work, this is another snippet inspired by a birdflash rp and catalogs Wally's thoughts. While not officially a coming out story, there are some hints at/to it (I honestly don't mean to keep writing that theme in with Wally, I swear). The short is sort of based off of an experience I've has in my own life, so I hope it comes across as genuine.





	Flames Still Burn

That was the stupid thing about old flames, you couldn't ever quite snuff them out. They burned, they're flames that's what they do. It sort of hit him one day and at first it freaked him out, but it came to the point where he'd learn to shrug it off in lieu of their friendship. Wally had enough in their relationship, why should he expect more?

The moment was so clear in his mind, it was like a switch flipped on and the world made just a little more sense. When Dick was working on becoming Nightwing and he’d called Wally to talk. Of course Wally was there in 2 seconds. By the end of it all Dick had hugged him and thanked him. At that second Wally realized he didn't want that hug to end nor did he want a “thank you”, he wanted something else entirely--something more.

It made his skin crawl and his face burn. He bit back the three words that he wanted to say impulsively to the man in his arms. He didn't, and he couldn't. He let it sink deeper in himself.

How are you supposed to react when you finally figured out the reason you ached when you brushed fingers and the overwhelming knot replaced the numbness in your stomach whenever you went to visit? How were you supposed to deal with a realization that hit harder and faster than one of your own punches? 

_ I think,  _

_ I love him.  _

At the time, Dick asked him what was wrong, finally pulling away from the hug. Wally just shook his head, waving it off with a light laugh. He was never sure if Dick actually believed him, but they never brought it up again. Aside from the fact that Dick had been in and out of relationships (with women no less), their friendship wasn't worth the risk--not the risk of coming out to him--but coming out for him and because of him.

It wasn't worth whatever awkwardness would arise or the potential dissolution of their friendship. Wally could live without knowing what it would be like dating Dick, but he couldn't imagine living a life without Dick. It was safe and considering what they did for a living, safe was vital in their lives. This was his safe. Dick was his safe. 

That isn't to say he didn't push the limits of this boundary from time to time. Wally flirted and charmed everyone, so why would adding Dick to the list make things any different?

This was the answer to that question. All that ignoring his feelings lead him here, to today. To Dick pushing a finger into his chest and a grin after basically shouting ‘I'm going to charm the pants off you.’ What the hell what he supposed to do with that? 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all of the kudos supoort in my last post that has inspired me to post this as well. Every kudo means so much to me!


End file.
